Twilight and Lara
Although it may look like a prequel to all of the Lara X Twilight series, this is actually just something that happened out of the ordinary on one of these days. It's another teen rating turn on, but not a really big one since it's more of like a touching, fantasising story. If anyone is even reading this at all, enjoy! Transcript (Girls' dorm, Dixmor Academy, Bullworth, Texas, at 10:40 AM.) (Twi and Lara arrive at the benches of it. Lara was wearing nice, black, soft leggings while Twi was in her jeans) Twilight: *Sits down on the bench* Come here. *Pats her knees* Lay down over me so I can pet you, you lil' kitty. Lara: With pleasure. *She lays over Twi's knees, smiles and lets Twilight hold one of her hands down on her back and pats her as with the other* (Lara moans, giggles and mmmm's with pleasure and lets her arms dangling down for sometime with rest and she blushes and smiles while Twilight caresses her butt tightly for at least 12 minutes, patting it, stroking it, rubbing it, lightly slapping it, poking it, slowly rubbing squares and circles around it with her hand and kissing it from time to time. Lara, of course, yeeped, bucked her legs up and kicked in the air from pleasure during some of the rubs and caresses, but Twi quickly rubbed down her tights all the way to the shins down and slowly back again to calm her princess down, while also cooing loving words into her ear while letting her hand rest on her butt, and sometimes used the other to grab or feel Lara's boobs. Twilight, however, made sure her other hand was not even a second off Lara's butt, it is worth diamonds after all. Lara would blush and smile like all hell all the time as did Twilight, they were like in Heavens. She would sometimes also use her other hand (with which she held her back) to pet Lara's head and play with her hair and sometimes even bite, pull or lick her ear, with Lara drooling and bitting her lips. Sometime, Twi would also snuggle and cuddle her head on her butt, it was soft like a pillow and Lara would almost tear up from pleasure and satisfaction, letting Twi rest her head on it. After giving her butt a final kiss, Twi said that her as is very interesting, cuddly, squishy, quite adorable and that she envies her god-like bottom. Lastly, she gave her a few good spanks and then some pats and caresses to let her know that this isn't a punishment (it wouldn't be anyway), making Lara possibly kum over her knees before being helped back to her feet by Twi.) Twi: *Hugging Lara tightly to her chest and slowly petting her* I love you so much... You're like a goddess. Lara: *Smiles in the hug and holds her arms around Twi's back* Mmmmmmm... You're so good to me. Twi: *Proceeds to lift Lara up, tho with power, like an infant of sorts and makes out with her. Both of the girls blush and enjoy the kiss, with Lara hugging Twi tightly before wrapping her legs also around her back, making Twi hold her up extra hard but they continue to kiss* Lara: *After the kiss* Mmmmm... That was so gut! Twi: Yeah. *Lara snuggles her head on Twi's boobs and she then holds her in a bridal style* Lara: Hehehehe, yeah. Twi: Less go. *She carries Lara in bridal style, with Lara holding her by the shoulders, back to the hall and beyond* The End Fin. Category:Lara X Twilight Category:Fan fics Category:Interesting stuff